Remains
by lovelee445
Summary: The survivors of the Leafmore High incident try to live after the event, though they find it hard to go forward when the past starts pulling them back. Warning: Slash, language, gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own the game ObsCure.

Remains

Prologue - The Queen's Maze

The summer breeze cooled the skins of the group of students as they laughed. Kenny, Ashley and Stan played Frisbee as Josh and Shannon sat on the cloth and grinned at their comfort together, Josh's camera hung from his neck.

"Kenny go back, I'm sending this out FAR!" Ashley warned, beads of sweat coming down her forehead. She swung her hand back and let loose. The disc flew far, right into the bushes at the edge. "Opps. Sorry Kenny." She apologized.

"No worries. I'll get it." The jock said as he went to the edge of the park they were in. He stood there looking feeling a little edgy all of a sudden. He suddenly felt a little sick. He jumped slightly when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"You okay man?" Stan queried.

Kenny let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah I'm good." He assured.

"Are you sure? You froze there for a second." He informed. "Do you want me to help you look for it?" Stan offered.

Kenny shook his head and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." And headed into the bush.

He pushed his way through. Branches and twigs were pulling and tearing at his clothes, yet he still continued, until he suddenly reached a path. He looked around. It was dark, almost pitch black, yet the moon above… wait… since when was it night? The moon shone down onto him and a path. The path had a familiarity to it, that he just couldn't place his finger on. And it was beginning to bug him. He looked down both paths, not knowing which way to go until he saw it.

Down the path a silhouette of something loomed, and dashed suddenly away.

"HEY!" He called out, and then began chasing it. "Hey wait up! Can you help me? I'm… kinda lost." The figure was gone. Kenny looked around trying to figure out where he was. Everywhere he looked was unfamiliar yet he felt as if he knew the place. He continued down the path the dark figure had ran, hoping it would lead him out of here.

Instead it lead him to a large creepy house. It too seemed familiar. Like something from a memory long since removed from his mind, locked. And try as he might, he couldn't bring that memory to fruition. He went up to the door and knocked.

Silence, no answer. He knocked again. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He asked. He pushed on the door and it creaked open. It was dark, but it wasn't empty. And though he knew that, he went into the house. The floorboards beneath his feet creaked with each step he took, try as he might, he would unlikely be able to be stealthy.

His eyes began to adjust to the dark, allowing him to see only silhouettes of the objects around him. He treed lightly on the floor.

Entering a room across from a stairway, he suddenly smelt something foul. He quickly covered his nose, hoping to block the stench from entering his nostrils, but it was already to late. It had laid itself into his nostrils and clung to dear life. As he continued walking, his foot hit something, leaning down and feeling around for the item he touched it to find it was a flashlight.

Clicking it on, he soon wished he hadn't. Laying in the middle of the floor, lay a mutilated corpse. Blood spatter was everywhere, pools seemed to flow from it as if it were a never ending cascade. Limbs were missing from the torso, holes were dug revealing the insides of the body.

Kenny tried to stop himself but he walked closer to it. He almost slipped on the blood, as he approached. His breathing turned into heaving, fear of who it was, and also because the closer he got, the worse the stench got.

Closing into the head, he noticed something. Right next to the body lay a smashed camera and he recognized the brand.

It was Josh's.

Kenny took a couple of steps and shone the light onto the face of the victim.

The jaw was torn off, blood had poured from the nose, and had also flowed from one eye, while the other, lay a few inches away, still attached, out of it's socket. Skin was peeled away from the forehead, as well as the scalp, to reveal a cracked skull. As disgusting and mutilated the face was, Kenny knew it was Josh.

Kenny heaved harder, he could feel the vomit rising and projecting out of his mouth. He kneeled on the floor and wretched hard, releasing the contents of his stomach, then took one more look at Josh, and passed out.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a cell. He looked around, confused to where he was. He walked up to the door and pushed on it. It opened. He looked around to inspect the prison he was in. The room looked so familiar like the house. He saw a trunk in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, and opened it to reveal a baseball bat, a gun and tape. He grabbed them all, and quickly taped the flashlight to the gun. With a gun in one hand and the baseball bat in the other her continued inspecting the room.

All of a sudden he heard screams. They came from all over, screams filled with pain, anguish, horror. They sent chills down Kenny's spine. He covered his ears and ran to the door on the opposite side of the room. Running through the door he tripped, his gun, falling out of his hands, and sliding in front of him. He grabbed the light, turned it on and rushed down the halls of wherever he was. He heard a scream come from ahead, and he quickened his pace.

He turned a corner to have Ashley pass by him in a rush. He pointed the flash light to see a creature running towards them. Ashley screamed and pleaded for help, and that's when Kenny quickly shot the beast down. Upon closer inspection, the beast seemed familiar, yet again it eluded him. He turned to Ashley. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ashley through tears nodded. "It-it came out of nowhere. What the hell is happening Kenny?"

Kenny shook his head. "I don't know, but for some reason I feel like this all happened once before." He admitted to her.

Ashley nodded her head. "Yeah I know the feeling. Where're the others?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… but Josh's dead." he informed sadly.

Ashley gasped. "What? How?" She asked.

"He was shredded apart. If it wasn't for his camera I never would've known it was him." he admitted. "Listen, we don't have time to mourn right now, we need to find the others and get out of here now."

Ashley, though saddened had to agree. She nodded in compliance.

"Alright, here take this." He said handing the bat off to her.

She took it and then proceeded to follow him as he left.

They reached a ladder and ascended it, reaching a hole that was in what seemed to be a back alley.

"Fresh air at last." Ashley said.

Kenny had to agree. "No kidding. Come on let's go." Kenny told her as he headed they walked to a fork in the path. The right lead to a dead end, while the left lead to a gate. "This way." He lead.

They went through the gate which lead to a quad, a fountain was in the middle of the courtyard. Again familiarity struck Kenny. "This place…"

"I know…" She finished for him.

"Ashley?" A Voice called out. Shannon's head popped out from behind a column further ahead. "Kenny?"

"Shannon!" The two called out and ran over to hug the blonde.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked.

Shannon nodded, and told him that she was fine, but she couldn't find Josh anywhere.

Kenny and Ashley stiffened. "Uh, Shannon… I'm sorry… but Josh is dead." He told her.

Tears formed in her eyes and she broke down.

Kenny closed his eyes as she collapsed to her knees. Ashley bent down and comforted her.

Kenny then looked around and prayed that nothing bad happened to Stan. He didn't know what he would do if he died.

Kenny looked around. "Okay, this place looks safe. You two stay here, I'll go ahead and look for Stan."

Ashley nodded.

Kenny went through the only open gate in the quad. Which lead him to what looked like another back alley. He looked to the building beside him and read the sign. 'Dorm'. The doors were chained shut.

He walked forward to the building before him and that's when he heard his voice.

"Somebody help me! I'm locked in here!"

"Stan!?" Kenny called out as he approached the door.

"Kenny!?" He called out. "Baby is that you!?"

Kenny sighed in relief, as he pressed his hand on the door before him. "Oh thank god you're okay." He told him. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Oh babe I so totally beg to differ." Stan shouted back. "Can you get me out of here?" He asked.

An idea struck into his head. "Stand back. Like far back." He said. He heard footsteps and when he heard them stop he pointed the gun at the door and fired two times, then kicked the doors open.

Inside Stan was staring wide eyed at him, then put on a smile. "That was hot." he said as he walked towards him, grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss continued until they were interrupted by Ashley screaming, running towards them. The two turned and looked at her.

A long vine appeared right in front of her and impaled her. She jolted with pain and then it ended. A small trail of blood escaped her mouth as she went limp. The vine pulled itself out of her and went back into the ground.

"ASHLEY!" Kenny called out, as the ebony girl's body fell to the ground. He went to run to her body, but the doors suddenly closed on him, and were somehow locked tight.

"KENNY!" Stan yelled.

Kenny turned to Stan was lifted into the air by a vine. "HOLD ON STAN I'LL GET YOU DOWN!" He screamed in panic. He pointed the gun to the base of the vine and started firing like crazy until he was out of bullets.

Whatever it was that was holding Stan groaned aloud and pulled itself down back into the hole the vine came out of, but stopped in the end. Stan's body was preventing it from going into the hole, and it was pulling hard. He was on his stomach and the vine was causing some pain to his back.

Stan pushed hard on the Gym floor to hoping to cause the vine to break. Kenny ran beside him to try and help, tears began to flow from his eyes and was saying there was no way in hell he was leaving him.

And then suddenly it squeezed tighter, and Stan knew it was over. "Oh shit."

His spine snapped and caused his body to bend in a way it never should and break causing blood to spew everywhere. The vine pulled him down.

Kenny, drenched in his lover's blood, screamed aloud as it pulled him down. Tears cascaded down his face as he suddenly felt the earth shake. The gym floor cracked as suddenly, the earth tore apart and a large plant like creature erupted from beneath.

Kenny looked at the face of the creature. It was Shannon. It was the last thing he saw before a very large vine went up and came crashing down on Kenny.

---

He jolted up in the bed heaving hard. Looking around frantically.

"Whoa, babe. Whoa, whoa calm down." Stan said as he woke up beside him. "Baby, what is it?" He asked.

Kenny shaking looked over at Stan, shaking ferociously, he shook his head. "No-nothing…. Sorry. Just a bad dream." He confessed, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there.

Stan came up behind him and began to rub his shoulder gently, kissing him on the shoulder and telling him that everything's alright and that he was here for him.

Kenny closed his eyes. Stan was right. It was only a dream.

The nightmare like that may have happened before, but it's never going to happen to them again.

A/N: Hope You enjoyed this. ObsCure is not a widely known game, but it should be. It's a great Survival Horror game. Look into it. Hopefully the second chapter will be up soon. Please R&R


End file.
